Girlfriend's Father
by Oh Luciel
Summary: Eren Jaeger está nervioso, irá a conocer al padre de su novia Mikasa lo cual terminará con extraños resultados después de pedirle que acatara diez reglas para poder salir con ésta. En medio del proceso Eren desarrolla sentimientos incorrectos mientras que Levi ni siquiera lucha por ocultar los suyos.
1. Conociéndose

—Eren, recuerda que hoy es el día -La chica le advertía a su novio-.

—Lo sé, Mikasa, no es necesario que me lo repitas cada cinco minutos -Por mucho que la quisiera, era agotador escucharla todo el maldito día repetir lo mismo-.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo nuevamente, se detuvieron frente a la respectiva casa de ésta.

—Ya es hora -Los nervios atacaron a Eren. No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto ni que la casa de su novia fuera tan grande. Realmente parecía una mansión-.

Entraron a la par mientras se tomaban las manos en un intento de calmar las ansias de ambos.

Fue guiado a través de aquel lugar hasta llegar a lo que era la sala de estar o eso suponía por los sillones decorativos.

—Mi padre llegará en unos momentos, ahora está bañándose -Aseguró como si fuera algo obvio aunque no lo había dejado solo ni un segundo para ir a averiguar sobre su padre-.

Eren utilizo esos momentos para prepararse mentalmente.

¿Cómo sería el padre de su novia? Seguramente era un hombre ya viejo, alto, con algunas canas y arrugas. Realmente no le importaba su apariencia. Aún así, siguió imaginándolo hasta que el sonido de unos fuertes pasos le alertaron que el progenitor de su novia se acercaba.

Apareció un pequeño chico en la entrada con el cabello mojado y Eren relajó los músculos que previamente había tensado inconscientemente.

Mikasa fue hasta él y lo saludó cordialmente con un abrazo y beso su mejilla izquierda.

—Padre -Se impactó unos breves instantes- Él es Eren, mi novio.

—E-Es un gusto conocerle S-Señor -Extendió su temblorosa mano al mismo-.

—Igualmente -Recibió su mano cautelosamente. Seguramente ése chiquillo no se habría lavado las manos antes, igualmente correspondió por pura educación-.

Eren tardo en procesar la nueva información recibida. ¿Cuánto medía aquel hombre? Era al menos diez centímetros más bajo que él. Olvidándose de eso, lo importante no era su estatura, su prioridad era impresionarlo para mantener su relación con Mikasa, aunque hace ya un tiempo tenían problemas, suponía que conocer a aquel hombre les ayudaría a afianzar su relación un poco más para que no acabara.

Miró fijamente a ambos hasta que le devolvieron la mirada al unísono.

Comenzó a fijarse en los detalles y rasgos faciales que compartían. Ambos tenían ojos y cabello obscuro. El padre tenía los ojos rasgados mientras que los de la hija eran levemente más grandes. Tenían labios finos y rosados. Bastante apetitosos... Pestañas largas y un aura amenazante. Pero definitivamente Mikasa no la aparentaba con él.

Después de analizarlos unos segundos más, decidió seguirlos hasta los sillones donde se sentó al lado de su novia, naturalmente algo extrañado.

No había notado cuándo el Señor Ackerman y su novia habían llegado hasta allí.

El silencio se hizo presente. Realmente no tenían tema de conversación. Sorprendentemente el mayor del trío rompió el silencio que se había provocado desde la llegada del mismo.

—Bien, Eren... ¿Qué planeas con mi hija? -La típica pregunta con la que todos los padres comienzan pero el novio no está seguro de responder-.

—Y-Yo sólo quiero hacer feliz a Mikasa -Para una típica pregunta la típica respuesta. Aún así los ojos de la mencionada brillaron, en cambio los de su padre seguían inmutables-.

Después de preguntas certeras y directas Eren terminó agotado mentalmente.

—¿Estás bien? -Mikasa se preocupó al ver a su novio temblando y sudando frío por los nervios que el mayor provocaba en su persona-.

—S-Sí. Es sólo qué... -Hizo una seña para que se acercara un poco y susurró- Necesito ir al baño -Le mintió, pero eso le daría algo de tiempo para tranquilizarse-.

—Padre, Eren necesita ir al baño - Mikasa se levantó sin esperar respuesta, tomó al chico de la mano y lo guió hasta éste-.

Eren entró al cuarto de baño rápidamente, se encerró de forma fugaz con seguro en la puerta.

—Mi-Mikasa. ¿Podrías volver? -Eren no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que su novia estaba afuera esperándolo como una guardaespaldas-.

—¿Recuerdas como regresar? -Era necesario preguntar-.

—S-Sí -Dicho aquello sintió los pasos de la chica alejarse-.

Se mojó la cara varias veces intentando relajarse. Se secó el rostro con una toalla que se veía extremadamente limpia. Acto seguido, se sentó sobre la taza del baño a pensar en cómo iba a regresar... No debió mentirle a Mikasa...

—Eren está tardando mucho -Llevaban media hora esperando o más-.

—Tal vez está cagando y la mierda no le sale -Realmente era un hombre educado, pero mal hablado-.

—Lo iré a buscar -Se levantó de golpe como acostumbraba a hacer si se trataba de Eren-.

—No, iré yo -Antes de que su hija protestara ya había salido en busca del mocoso-.

El problema era a cuál de los baños de la casa lo había llevado su hija.

_**¡Hola! Yo soy KisekiKomiko uwu Nunca he sido buena en los comienzos... Así que voy a hacer algunas advertencias ya que por eso escribo ésta cosa.**_

_**Advertencias: No actualizo seguido, por lo que no esperen mucho de mí ;n; También no puedo asegurar de que todos los capítulos sean largos, con buena trama e interesantes, es el primer FanFic que escribo, tenganme paciencia T-T**_

_**¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!**_

_**Les quiero, gatitos ❤ [Así les llamaré porque amo a los gatos(?)]**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	2. Perdidos

Después de pensar unos segundos se dirigió hasta su destino. Lo más lógico era que Mikasa lo llevara al baño que quedaba más cerca. Llegó hasta éste. Tocó una, dos, tres, cuatro hasta cinco veces pero nadie respondía, iba a hablar cuando notó que la puerta no tenía seguro, abrió ésta para encontrarse sólo con la oscuridad del cuarto completamente carente de la vida humana; Vacío.

Soltó un bufido mientras emprendía camino al siguiente baño.

Al salir ése baño Eren miró hacia todos lados. No sabía qué dirección tomar para volver.

Se maldijo internamente por no haberle pedido a Mikasa que le explicara antes de que se fuera. Caminó hacia la izquierda esperando a que fuera la opción correcta. Mientras más avanzaba su arrepentimiento aumentaba, jamás debió elegir aquel camino que parecía eterno.

El mayor ya había acabado con todos los baños.

Maldito mocoso de mierda, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe para perderse en una casa. Claro, para él era muy fácil pues la conocía hace ya varios años y olvidaba el detalle que comparada con otras casas, ésa era bastante grande.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegro desobedeciendo a su padre fue en busca de Eren preocupada por el chico, sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a lugares grandes porque se desorientaba fácilmente. Mikasa se lamentaba de no haberles puesto un GPS a ambos cuando pudo... Y dé paso quizás uno a ella pues no sabía muy bien en dónde se encontraba en esos instantes...

Eren seguía buscando alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que llegaría a su destino pero nada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que podría haber llamado a Mikasa para pedirle ayuda aunque lastimara su orgullo, pero el intento falló. Aquella casa era tan grande y alejada que no tenía señal e internet para enviar un mensaje de ayuda. Estaba seguro de que pasarían años, él moriría de hambre o deshidratación, los ratones se comerían su carne podrida y luego después de siglos encontrarían sus huesos convertidos polvo. Era exagerado pero realmente veía que cada vez se acercaba a la realidad.

El menor de estatura seguía buscando por toda el lugar, sin duda iba a ser difícil. La casa contaba con tres pisos sin tomar en cuenta el ático y sótano. Descartó las últimas dos opciones. No podría entrar sin las llaves que solo él poseía excluyendo incluso a su propia hija. Pero no era algo que los mocosos debieran ver.

Mikasa no reconocía aquel lugar de su propia casa. Bueno, no era como si tuviera tiempo para estar paseándose por todos lados en un intento de memorizar los lugares donde había caminado, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando pudiera salir de la humillante situación definitivamente compraría los malditos GPS.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Eren se dio cuenta de que caminaba en círculos. Debió suponerlo antes por la decoración y cuadros pero él era lento para las cosas en donde debía prestar atención de principio a fin. Optó por ir a la derecha topándose con alguien que realmente no esperaba ver. El padre de Mikasa. Aún así agradeció internamente de que lo encontraran antes de perecer.

Sin decir palabras ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala sin siquiera hablarse todavía, al parecer era algo obvio para el par al lugar que debían acudir. Así concluyó la búsqueda de perdido Eren Yaeger.

La chica suspiró rendida. Finalmente se encontraba en un lugar que podía reconocer. Donde todo había comenzado... El maldito baño.

Sin más opciones, rendida y frustrada fue de vuelta a la sala de estar con las personas que deseaba ver.

—Oi, Mikasa, ven aquí. Te estábamos esperando -Su padre la llamó. No la iba a regañar por desobedecerle. No era el tipo padre que se preocupara por el paradero de su hija en su propia casa. Eso era ridículo-.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -Eren susurro cundo su novia se acercó-.

—Me perdí -Eren la miraba incrédulo tratando de contener una carcajada que reprimió en forma de gruñido. Él también se había perdido pero, cómo podría ella si era su propia casa-.

Otro silencio sepulcral que nuevamente el mayor rompió.

—Hasta ahora me has convencido -Su mirada no expresaba emoción alguna- Pero antes de poder llevarte mi aprobación deberás seguir diez reglas, si no lo haces... -No terminó la oración, no había necesidad-.

_**Hola, gatitosc:**_

_**Como había dicho, los capítulos no serán largos, si notan que son incoherentes... Nada que hacerle (?) Lamento ser tan yo ;-; Pero no puedo evitarlo °n° ¡Trararé de mejorar!**_

_**Hasta la otra •-•**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	3. Diez reglas

Eren estaba muy feliz pero a la vez sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. No confiaba en aquel hombre del cual aún no conocía su nombre. Mikasa al presentarlos olvidó decirle.

—Comenzaré... -Habló el azabache con los ojos grises clavados en los aguamarina del moreno- Uno: Debes tener trabajo -Era fácil pues ya trabajaba- Dos: Entender que no me agradas -Eso fue como un golpe, realmente pensó que sí lo hacía a pesar de ésa mirada tan fría- Tres: Estaré en todos lados observándote -Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser- Cuatro: La lastimas y te castro- No pensaba hacerlo, y ahora menos con tal advertencia- Cinco: Debe estar en casa treinta minutos antes de lo acordado -Podía ver como se le salía el padre sobre protector por la boca, ojos, nariz, en fin. Donde tuviera un agujero -Seis: Si me mientes te encontraré -No lo dudaba, el otro lucía casi como un criminal de vez en cuando con las expresiones que hacía- Siete: Debes tener abogado -¿De qué le serviría uno...? -Ocho: No me importa ir a prisión -Cobraba sentido la regla anterior. Eso definitivamente era una amenaza -Nueve: No deben tener sexo aquí ni en otra casa hasta el matrimonio -¿Era broma...? Cómo podría mantenerse en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo. Y... ¿Matrimonio...?- Diez: -Se acercó lentamente a su oído -Cualquier cosa que le hagas a ella... Te la haré a ti -Por inercia retrocedió. No pudo evitar el sonrojo al imaginarse millones de cosas imprudentes. Todas con resultados sexuales. Pero era imposible. Aquel hombre no parecía que se acostara con el novio de su hija. Es más, no pareciera que le gustasen los hombres- Oi, ¿Entendiste todo, mocoso? -Espabiló pegando un pequeño salto-.

—S-Sí, Señor... -Esperó unos segundos esperando a que el ajeno revelara su nombre-.

—Levi -Completó secamente por la reacción anterior tan asustadiza, estaba algo ofendido-.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Nuevamente su novio sudaba frío mientras temblaba e incluso estaba pálido lo cual notaba en unos segundos ya él era de tez bronceada-.

—E-Estoy bien.- Al escuchar eso Levi se fue dejando a ambos en silencio. Ya ni había nada de que más hablar-.

—Creo que eso fue un sí -Dijo Mikasa dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras Eren soltaba un suspiro cansado por la presión y agotamiento producto del Señor Levi-.

—Debería irme. Seguro es tarde- Acertaba. Ya eran las diez con veintidós minutos. Llegaría a su casa a la media noche si partía de inmediato-.

—Quédate. Le diré a papá -Sin esperar mayor respuesta que un brinco por parte del castaño, salió en dirección a la habitación de su progenitor-.

—E-Espera Mikasa.- Ya era demasiado tarde. La chica no estaba-.

Maldición... Lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedarse un segundo más. Si hubiera estado solo con Mikasa aprovecharía, después de todo era hombre y tenía sus necesidades pero con su padre vigilándolo, pues creía en su palabra, no podría hacer mucho.

—Mocoso -Una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato a pesar de conocerla desde hace unas horas. Era el señor Levi- Mikasa me dijo que te quedarías. Sígueme -No esperó respuesta. Ninguno de los dos Ackerman lo hacían-.

Caminaron unos minutos. Estaba seguro que no dormiría con Mikasa esa noche.

—D-Disculpe. ¿Podría usar el baño? Necesito bañarme-Levi asintió mientras salía. Al poco tiempo regreso con un ¿Pijama?-

—Ten esto, hay tollas en el baño- Era cortés... Por ahora, suponía, sólo porque sabía que Mikasa estaría espiando de alguna u otra forma. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija. Bueno era obvio por ese hecho de ser familia y que él era igual-.

—Gra-Gracias.- No esperaba tal trato por parte de Levi... Luego de que se fue él entró a la ducha-.

Era relajante sentir como las tibias gotas recorrían su bronceado cuerpo. Se masajeaba el cabello con el champú que olía dulce pero a la vez masculino. Como el padre de Mikasa… ¿Cuándo lo había olido? Ni siquiera había estado tan cerca como para sentir el aroma que desprendía todo su ser. Se sentía un pervertido. Y quizás lo era. Notó su miembro semi erecto con sólo esa fragancia y recuerdos de los movimientos de Levi, o cuando se acercó a susurrarle tan sugestivo… Antes de que su mente se volviera a llenar de pensamientos morbosos cambió el agradable agua tibia por la fría para bajar a su amigo que quería cobrar vida propia pero él se la negó cruelmente.

Cuando acabo tomó dos de las toallas, una la ato a su cintura mientras que la otra la llevó a su cara. Gran error. Nuevamente esa cautivadora fragancia lo envolvía reviviendo a su amigo. No quería entrar de nuevo así que se decidió por ignorar aquella parte que le dolía y dormir.

Se preguntaba por qué reaccionaba así, no solía excitarse tan fácil y con cosas como esas.

Cuando termino de secarse y vestirse notó nuevamente el aroma. ¿Acaso lo iba a seguir toda su corta estancia?

Maldito olor por provocarle fantasías.

Maldita Mikasa por obligarlo a quedarse.

Maldito Levi por se objeto de sus fantasías.

Maldito él por desear al padre de su novia. ¡Y lo acababa de conocer!

Tratando de dormir se revolcó toda la noche hasta por fin lograr quitar de su mente que estaba en una casa ajena. Lastimosamente sólo logró dormir tres horas antes de que Mikasa lo fuera a despertar. No tardó mucho. Simplemente se vistió y se fue a pesar de las quejas de su novia para que desayunara. Pero sabía que Levi estaría allí. Así que cuando logró convencer a la chica se fue hasta su departamento.

Cuando llegó se dejó caer pesadamente. Moría de hambre pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Decidió dormir. Sólo cerró los ojos y no volvió a despertar hasta unas cuatro horas más tarde...

_**¡Hola..! Como había prometido, intentaría hacer los capítulos más largos y ahí está mi intento c': Bueno, no hay mucho que decir... Lamento la tardanza :c**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capítulo •-•**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	4. Inicio de la Prueba

El molesto sonido del celular lo despertó abruptamente. A veces odiaba ése aparato. Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. A penas y eran las tres de la tarde. Observó de reojo el celular; Llamada de número privado. Extrañado contesto.

—Hola... -Silencio casi absoluto-.

—Oi, mocoso de mierda ven aquí. Desde hoy comienzas tu prueba -Saltó de tanta impresión-.

—¿Pru-Prueba? -Su voz sonaba notablemente aterrada-.

—¿Acaso Mikasa no te lo dijo? -Su tono se escuchaba más enfadado que al principio de la llamada-.

—N-No -Se escuchó un ligero gruñido-.

—¿Eren? -La voz de Mikasa era la estaba ahora y eso lo tranquilizó-.

—¿Qué es eso de prueba? -Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la joven-.

—Eren, hoy en la mañana aclaramos que deberías quedarte en casa para ver si podrías cumplir con las exigencias y reunías los requisitos necesarios según papá -Todo se aclaró en unos momentos mientras un FlashBack atravesaba por su mente.

~FlashBack~

Antes de irse a su departamento Mikasa se interpuso en su camino logrando su objetivo. Capturar la atención del distraído chico.

—Eren, mañana te quedarás tres meses en casa por capricho de mi padre para evaluarte -Mikasa tenía un brillo ínfimo en sus ojos ante la idea de tener a su novio en casa-.

—¿Ah? S-Sí, claro -Fingió que entendió sólo para que Mikasa lo dejara irse tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieran-.

~Fin del FlashBack~

—Mierda...- Susurró.

¿Dijiste algo, Eren?- La chica de cabello negro tenía la audición aguda-.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! -En esos momentos no sabía nada, se sentía inconsciente-.

¿Que más remedio le quedaba? Terminó aceptando. Empacó todo lo que cayó en sus dos maletas que apenas y era suficiente para la mitad del mes. Bueno, luego compraría otras cosas... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haría sobre su trabajo? La casa de su novia no estaba exactamente cerca y seguramente la joven volvería a acosarlo con que debería deja su trabajo y no quería ni imaginarse cuando el padre de ésta se enterase. Quizás era algo natural. La mayoría de las mujeres se pondrían celosas si su novio fuera un Ginecólogo. Ciertamente algunas mujeres se le habían ofrecido pero él cortésmente las rechazaba aclarando que no estaba interesado en tener una aventura ya que estaba en una relación estable. O eso hizo la mayoría de las veces. El resto, tenía que llamar a los guardias del recinto porque no se le quitaban de encima. Era un chico joven y atractivo por lo que las insinuaciones eran diarias por parte de las féminas, y bueno, de los hombres también... Sin esperar más salió de su departamento, pero... No sabía cómo llegar a aquella casa.

Milagrosamente fue si alguno de los Ackerman hubiera escuchado su lamentación y lo ayudara, en frente estaba un auto, por suerte nada llamativo, esperando por él y llevarlo a su destino. Era claro por un cartel gigante que llevaba el conductor que decía: Eren Yaeger.

Como en las películas.

—¿Joven Yaeger? -El hombre se veía bastante conservado, no parecía un anciano ni nada- Soy Gunter, chofer de los Ackerman.

—Sí -Sonrió sin mostrar sus perlados dientes- Un gusto.

Gunter sonrió amablemente de vuelta correspondiendo a las últimas palabras de Eren y abrió la puerta para que naturalmente entrara y así fueran a la casa Ackerman. Quizás no era bueno eso, si no hubiera llegado ese día podría haber dicho que no sabía dónde vivían ése par. Pensó tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron. Vio a los azabaches en la entrada con sus perfectos y serios rostros pálidos brillando como los inexistentes Vampiros. Por un momento pensó que podría ser verdad aunque se regañó por ese pensamiento tan infantil al darse cuenta de que los brillitos eran creados por su propia mente embelesada por la belleza física que poseían aquellos seres.

—Hasta que al fin llegas, mocoso -¿Qué clase de diversión tendría el hombre al llamarlo por ese apodo tan absurdo?-

—¡Eren!-Su novia corrió a abrazarlo mientras que éste correspondía. Mikasa pocas veces actuaba así, sólo lo hacía cuando quería "Marcar Territorio" o darle celos a otras mujeres.-

—Tch -Después de ese chasquido por parte de Levi, el mismo se retiró siendo ignorado por los dos jóvenes-.

—Mi-Mikasa -Nervioso trató de pensar en cómo decirle lo de su trabajo-.

—¿Sí, Eren? -La chica miraba con ternura a su pareja. Se le notaba la felicidad que le había causado la situación-.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar al hospital desde aquí? -El semblante de la azabache cambió a uno preocupado creyendo que el moreno estab enfermo y luego a uno siniestro al comprender a qué se refería su novio-.

—Sí -Mikasa solía ser cortante cuando tocaban el tema-.

—¿Me puedes llevar para saber a cuánto tiempo está? -Se iría caminando todos los días como lo hacía normalmente-.

—Te llevará un chofer personal de la familia Ackerman de ida y vuelta donde desees -La ronca voz del mayor sonó suavemente en sus oídos-.

—Oh... Está bien -No se negaría ante su suegro, tampoco podría hacerlo si estaban siendo tan amables con él-.

—Sígueme -Como un excelente soldado acató la orden-.

Ads by SalePlusAd Options

—¿A dónde vamos? -Su ingenua pero pervertida mente había comenzado a fantasear miles de situaciones en donde era violado sin remedio por el mayor y él no hacía nada por impedirlo. ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a ser un adolescente hormonal? Antes soñaba con tirarse a Mikasa, pero ¿Desde cuándo al padre de la chica? Definitivamente estaba mal.

—Vamos a tu habitación -Su mente volvió a revolverse con pensamientos impuros-.

¿Qué?,-Quería asegurarse de que no fuera lo que pensaba... O tal vez sí deseaba que fuese lo que pensaba...-.

—¿Acaso quieres dormir en el patio? -Para alivio o desilusión solo eran fantasías de su morbosa mente-.

—N-No... -Mientras lo seguía se preguntaba... ¿Dónde está la señora Ackerman? Mikasa jamás hablaba de su madre. Y con algo de suerte le contaba sobre Levi pero al menos sabía que no tenía hermanos. Tal vez debería preguntarle, pero lo haría más tarde-.

Llegaron a la habitación que sería suya por los próximos tres meses. Grande. Era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente aparte de sumamente pulcro. Comparado con la habitación en la que había dormida la ultima vez ésta era del tamaño de su apartamento completo. Realmente era intimidante, ahora comprendía de que magnitud era la casa/mansión en su totalidad.

Al darse vuelta para agradecer al mayor éste ya no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba una mujer que notoriamente era una de las empleadas.

—Le traje sus maletas, joven Yaeger -Miró fijamente al chico-.

Muchas gracias señorita... -Sonrió levemente y esperó a que la contraria le dijera su nombre-.

—Petra -Era una mujer que quizás llegaba a los treinta años con escasez. Sin más se retiró para darle espacio-.

Sacó todo lo que tenía en sus maletas y lo vertió sobre la cama. No era demasiado, insistía. Pero él no era una persona ordenada.

Sin esperar más trató de ordenar y al cabo de unas horas acabó.

Desde ése día comenzaba su prueba.

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto XoX Pero estoy en medio de unos exámenes muy importantes ;A; Pero al menos ya casi acaban.**_

_**Haré algunos adelantos.**_

_**Hablaré de la Señora Ackerman y el trabajo de Levi, también el de Eren, pero de forma superficial y simple, después quizás lo haga más a fondo e_e**_

_**Sayonara, gatitos ×u×**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	5. Castigo

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y como consecuencia cuando bajó para el desayuno estaba agotado pero el hambre ganó ya que no comía desde ayer. Vio su plato; Consistía en bacón, pan, jugo, café, fruta. No estaba acostumbrado pero se veía delicioso. Lo que comía generalmente era un pan con lo que encuentre y un café. Con eso resistía hasta el almuerzo. Ya veía venir que Mikasa lo tratara como mamá sobre protectora.

—Buenos días -Saludó la chica para luego sentarse a la mesa junto a él-.

—Buenos... -No quería ni siquiera completar la oración y fue oportuno que bostezara-.

Su vista escudriñó cada rincón inconscientemente en busca de el Señor Ackerman.

—Papá no esta. Madrugó. Al parecer tenía una junta muy importante y alguna actividad en la empresa -No quería saber más realmente y la chica comprendió-.

Terminado el desayuno se despidieron con un beso "Algo Húmedo" -Para no decir que casi se devoran dejando ínfimos rastros de saliva- para luego salir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y en caso de su novia Universidad.

Viajar en ése auto hacia el trabajo no estaba mal pero no quería acostumbrarse, cuando los tres meses acabaran ya no podría darse el lujo de viajar tan cómodamente.

Se preguntarán: Si trabaja en el área de medicina ¿Por qué gana tan poco...? No, no es eso. Tiene un buen sueldo sólo que no lo sabía INVERTIR y se la pasa donando a caridades benéficas contra alguna enfermedad o pobreza a cuesta de su comodidad, nunca había podido soportar ver a las personas desfallecer y sufrir así cuando se podía evitar... Aparte de que era un derrochador y siempre pagaba todo en sus citas con Mikasa aunque ella no quisiera.

Bajó sin prisa del auto, había llegado puntual. Cosa que jamás sucedía.

—Buenos días -Saludó al personal cuando entró y estos correspondieron devolviéndole el saludo-.

—Hoy tiene cita con la señorita Annie Leonhardt -Perfecto. Ella no se le ofrecía ni nada pero no solía cooperar para las revisiones hasta llegando a ganarse golpes por tratar de hacer su trabajo-.

Caminó a paso lento. No quería llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Hola -Musitó cuando la paciente llegó- No dejaras que te revise hoy tampoco, ¿Cierto?- Se había cansado de intentar-.

—Si -La miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué? -Quería asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando correctamente.

—Ayer... Cumplí la mayoría de edad... Fóllame -Consternado solo atinó a retroceder-.

—N-No puedo Señorita Leonhardt. Tengo novia -La rubia se acercó y trato de besarlo-.

—No importa. Sólo quiero perder mi virginidad contigo... -En un reflejo para evitar que alcanzara sus labios -Aunque tenia que pararse de puntitas- la empujó y tocó sus pechos arrancándole un gemido-.

—¡Lo siento! -Salió sonrojado y agitado hacia el pasillo donde por fin estaría seguro-.

O eso creía...

—¡Señor Ackerman! -Gritó por la sorpresa-.

—Mocoso -Su perfecto rostro se mantenía inmutable, como siempre-.

—¿Que hace aquí? -No quería sonar descortés pero necesitaba saberlo-.

—Condones -Eren parpadeó confundido, creyendo que se trataba de una propuesta indecente-.

—¿Cómo? -Fue como si realmente no hubiera escuchado, aunque obviamente sí lo había hecho-.

Ads by SalePlusAd Options

—Soy Jefe en una empresa de condones. Vine a hacer entrega de algunos -Ahora sabia porque Mikasa tenia demasiados siempre... Y también recordaba que ahora en los hospitales para evitar enfermedades venéreas y embarazos no deseados. ¡Qué conveniente!- ¿No éstas trabajando? -Lo había olvidado. No quería enfrentarse a la rubia que a pesar de ser bastante pequeña podía tumbarlo a él, a los guardias Reiner y Bertholdt que eran incluso más grandes que él-.

—Ah... Sí pero... -En ese momento de imprevisto aparece una mujer de las acosadoras... Era lo que le faltaba para completar su típico día-.

—Vamos Eren cariño, hay que volver a tu oficina -Le guiñó un ojo y lo besó superficialmente en los labios-.

En ese momento sabía que todo estaba arruinado, pero Levi se retiró dejándolo consternado.

Aprovechó y sin más corrió hasta la recepción y quién sabe cómo lo hizo pero le dejaron retirarse y cancelar todas sus citas.

Solamente un detalle le impedía volver. No sabía cómo hacerlo. El chofer lo iría a recoger a la hora de salida. Sin remedio tomó el transporte público pidiendo indicaciones y finalmente lo consiguió.

Algo le decía que lo encontraría allí, y así fue. Cuando entró en la sala de estar el mayor sostenía una taza de manera extraña, contenía té negro y en la otra papeleo o eso suponía.

—Di-Disculpe -La mirada del más bajo se centró en Eren-.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando, mocoso? -Volvió a repetir la pregunta de hace un rato, pero Eren ignorándola fue directo al tema-.

—Lo que vio no fue lo que parece. Ella es una de mis pacientes -Quizás no debió tratarlo con tan poco respeto-.

Levi se levantó velozmente dejando con delicadeza los objetos de sus manos en una mesita y tomó al castaño de la camisa haciendo que se agachara hasta que quedara de su altura, lo besó. Le quitó el aliento. Su forma brusca era de cierto modo excitante. Con su lengua el azabache rozaba los labios de Eren hasta que se abrieron y permitieron paso a su experta lengua que jugueteaba con la del menor que era tímida y torpe por la vergüenza. Al llegar a un punto donde disfrutaba el beso más de lo que ya lo hacía, cerró sus ojos, hasta ahora los había mantenido abiertos. Fue cuando se deshizo el contacto. El de ojos aguamarina enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba hasta las orejas al ver como su suegro se limpiaba los restos de saliva que escurrían por su barbilla. El tuvo que hacer lo mismo para desaparecer todo rastro de su encuentro.

—Eso fue tu castigo por lo de la mañana -Sin más desapareció, fue casi como si se hubiera esfumado-.

«Cualquier cosa que le hagas a ella... Te la haré a ti.»

Llegando la noche Mikasa llegó y besó a su novio quien reaccionó sensiblemente por el beso anterior. El provocador de su lamentación los miraba. Esa noche volvería a "Castigarlo". Pero su hija se encargaría de que no sucediera. Pues ya sabía lo que tramaba su progenitor. Lo sabía desde un principio. Aun así, decidió correr el riesgo.

_**Hola ;u; Lamento que los capítulos últimamente sean de relleno TnT Pero ya van a comenzar cosas más lindas 7u7**_

_**No prometo lemon aún porque siento que es demasiado pronto, pero cuando haya, voy a tratar de que sea decente UuUr**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, gatehtos •u• [Yo los observo] c:**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	6. Mikasa se va de viaje

Cuando Levi se dirigía al cuarto de Eren una excéntrica mujer lo interrumpió; Hanji Zoe.

Era obra de su hija que siempre que quería salirse con la suya llamaba a su tía Gafas de Mierda -Sí, ése era el apodo que usaban los Ackerman, pero a la loca no parecía importarle- para poder escapar con su novio.

Como odiaba a la Mierda con Gafas. Siempre que tenía asuntos importantes que atender aparecía sin siquiera avisar para soltar a los perros o al menos idear una trampa para que algunos leonés se la comieran viva... Pero primero debería comprar leones.

—¿Qué haces aquí Cuatro Ojos? -Habló con el tono más hiriente que pudo, pero la castaña era inmune-.

—No seas grosero Enanín~ -¿Grosero él? Ella era la que osaba llamarlo así- Sólo vine a decirte algo.

—Tch. ¿Qué es? -Sabía que esa noche el menor no recibiría su castigo-.

—Salgamos a tomar algo. También irá Irvin -Perfecto. El Peluquín Cejas Locas igual era cómplice-.

—No -Era en vano pues siempre terminaría cumpliendo los caprichos de la castaña.

Ella se las arreglaba para llevarlo a rastras o sobornándolo con té negro, tazas para éste y productos de limpieza. Nada cambió esta vez. Terminaron en un bar barato y de mala muerte emborrachándose. La primera en caer fue Hanji seguida de Levi, por último Irvin.

Todos reían -Exceptuando a Levi- por la "Poca" resistencia que tenían ante el alcohol, si poco era más de tres botellas de Vodka. Realmente estaban acostumbrados a beber mucho pero quizás esta vez se habían pasado...

Mikasa besaba posesivamente a Eren como marcando territorio. El joven odiaba cuando su pareja se ponía así. Sentía que era como una mujer frente a un hombre brusco. Como lo era Levi. Aún no podía sacarse el recuerdo pero gracias a su novia lo estaba olvidando. Pronto esa noche paso lo que tenía que pasar. Perdió la cuenta en el tercer round. No estaba seguro si era él o su novia quien no podría caminar al día siguiente...

Sin pensárselo dos veces Levi comenzó a hablar de su situación. Seguramente por la borrachera.

—Hay... Un mocoso en mi casa. Eren para ser específicos... No me recuerda -Su acción impresionó a sus acompañantes más que sus palabras -Ya que no sabían de qué estaba hablando- sonrió con nostalgia-.

—Habrá un Eclipse Solar -Se burló Hanji-.

—Es más de media noche -El rubio comenzó a reír-.

—Idiotas - Murmuró el azabache y tomó lo que restaba en su vaso-.

Después de ese acto intenso Eren volvió a su habitación. No quería ser castigado por su suegro porque está vez estaría seguro de no poder caminar bien en por lo menos dos semanas... ¿Desde cuándo se había declarado el pasivo...?

Entre tanto al otro lado de la ciudad pasado de las cuatro A.M. los tres borrachos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas tambaleándose.

Para fortuna de el dueño, ése trío se forraba en dinero o el local hubiera quedado en quiebra.

Mientras que Levi caminaba iba sumido en sus pensamientos reía a veces. Tendría que tener coito con el mocoso como castigo por él tenerlo con su hija... Sí, lo sabía muy bien, se lo permitía pues podría cumplir su promesa de castigarlo con lo mismo que le hacía a la chica.

Pero no podría en un tiempo pues la azabache estaría con el todo él siempre.

No supo cómo o cuándo exactamente llegó pero lo hizo, subió hasta su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el de orbes aguamarina se revolvió en la cama y giró dando se cuenta de que a sus costados habían unos bultos. Los Ackerman. No se movía. Tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Eran las cinco A.M. aún quedaban un par de horas para que durmiera pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Siete de la mañana. Como si tuvieran un cronómetro o reloj interno sus acompañantes -Los Ackerman que se habían colado en la cama del castaño- se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos baños.

Él no lo notó, en las mañanas siempre le costaba despertar en las mañanas.

Después de bañarse rápido con agua fría y vestirse como correspondía para ir a su trabajo, bajó las escaleras encontrándose así con los azabaches.

—Eren -Su novia parecía sumamente triste en el tono de voz que lo había llamado-.

—¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? -Le sonrió para que la joven estuviera más tranquila-.

—Me voy de viaje de estudios por un mes -Dolor en el estómago fue lo que sintió. ¡Estaría solo con Levi!- Eren, ¡Eren! -Llamó preocupada por tal reacción. La vista del moreno se volvió nubosa hasta llegar al blanco. A los segundos el castaño se encontraba tumbado en el suelo-.

No tardó mucho en despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su novia.

—Huh... ¿Mikasa? ¿Fue un sueño? Creí que irías de viaje y me quedaría a solas con tu padre mientras me viol... -No prosiguió al notar el aura amenazante de los presentes- Eh... Y-Yo -Se dio cuenta de su error. Mikasa sí se iba. Pero no creía capas a su suegro de violación...-.

Después de salir de milagro de aquélla incómoda situación durmió plácidamente al desmayarse otra vez por la tensión. Era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Cuando despertó sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su novia.

—Adiós, Eren. Volveré en unos meses -La chica tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que él por la despedida -O más bien por quedarse a solas con Levi- hasta que subió por fin, pero no se quedó ahí, volvió y susurró en el oído de su pareja- Lo de ayer cuenta como nuestra despedida especial... Quiero repetirlo como regalo de bienvenida al volver -Usó un tono de voz coqueto y ahora sí corrió hasta el avión abordando al mismo y a su novio, dejándolo con una mueca de idiota-.

El mayor se acercó a su oído y susurró;

—Deja la puerta abierta ésta noche -Sabía que tendría que conseguirse una silla de ruedas...-.

_**¡Hola, gatitos! La verdad no pensé que iba a poder subir hoy púes no tenía inspiración -Seguramente ya lo notaron- y debo ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrino que cumple un año ;u; Y... Se llama Armin e_e**_

_**No se alteren por lo de la silla de ruedas, ¡No hay lemon todavía en la historia!**_

_**Por cierto; En un tiempo bien prolongado subiré un OneShot, pero no sé cuál :'| Ustedes decidan.**_

_**El castigo de Eren; RiRen.**_

_**Al principio Levi es OoC pero se pone rudito luego e.e**_

_**Levi la Putilla Ackerman; EreRi.**_

_**Nótese que soy pésima con los títulos... Bueno, éste trata de que Levi después de la erradicación de los Titanes se queda sin empleo y no tiene otra que prostituirse (?) xD**_

_**Sesión XXX; EreRi [Shota].**_

_**Eren es un joven fotógrafo que fue contratado para una sesión con un modelo de dieciséis años para la serie Attack on Titan.**_

_**Y esos serían todos.**_

_**Diganme cuál les apetece y lo subiré a penas lo termine y pueda.**_

_**Bye~ •-•**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	7. La Madre de Mikasa

El camino fue incomodo para ambos aunque el mayor no lo evidenciaba. Era una de las muchas ventajas de tener un rostro inexpresivo.

Eren deseaba que el viaje terminara enseguida y Mikasa volviera pronto. Pero él no sabía que sería un paso importante para descubrir algunas verdades.

—Mocoso -Dirigió su mirada a quien le llamaba. Sí, había aceptado ser llamado así- Llegamos -Era cierto. Estaban fuera de la mansión Ackerman-.

Sin apuro bajaron del auto a pasos lento. Eren iba detrás del azabache, aún más lento que el mismo.

Al entrar sintió un escalofrío. Esa casa seguía enorme y para ellos dos...

Una mano se poso en su trasero apretándolo provocando que Eren diera un saltito asustado.

La mano era la de Levi, probando el lugar virgen -No por mucho- que iba a "Conquistar".

—Se-Señor... ¿Podría soltar mi trasero? -Volteó un poco para poder mirar con el rabillo del ojo al culpable de sus estremecimientos-.

—No -Estrujó su glúteo con más fuerza que antes-.

—¡Ngh...! -Los colores se le subieron rápidamente por ese gemido reprimido-.

Con brusquedad Eren quitó la mano intrusa y salió corriendo al interior mientras intentaba concentrarse en el camino y no en la sensación del reciente tacto que aún cosquilleaba.

Alejó los pensamientos sucios y entró hacia su habitación temporal cerrando la puerta de golpe haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Realmente no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a la puerta, podrían compara otra.

Abrió la puerta del baño para introducirse a la ducha. Eso le servía para quitarse el estrés que cargaba en esos momentos.

El agua salía helada en sobremanera para luego pasar a templada. Terminó de asearse y salió olvidándose de todo, relajado al punto de quedar dormido sin siquiera secarse.

El tiempo pasaba y Eren seguía dormido hasta que dieron las tres de la madrugada. Fue cuando el sonido del celular lo despertó y adormilado contestó.

—¿Hum? ¿Quién es? -Soltó un pequeño bostezo-.

—Eren, soy yo, Mikasa -Habló algo rápido- Acabo de llegar -Se calmó un poco-.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo... Nerviosa -Estaba medianamente preocupado-.

—Sí, sólo qué... Es extraño estar en un país lejano y sola -Su voz sonaba triste, como cuando se habían despedido-.

—Pronto volverás -La animó mientras internamente suplicaba por ello-.

—¿Mi padre no te ha echo nada... Extraño? -Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa-.

—N-No -Quería cambiar el tema rápidamente- Mikasa... ¿Qué ha pasado con tu madre?- Necesitaba saberlo aunque pareciera algo incorrecto-.

—Eren, no creo que deba... -Él rápidamente la interrumpió-.

—Necesito saberlo -Usó su tono distante para que cediera-.

—Bien... -Suspiró frustrada- Papá, en una de sus... Escapadas juveniles, conoció a una mujer mayor... Tuvo una aventura con ella... A los nueve meses nací. Mamá nos abandonó dejando a una recién nacida y un chico de dieciséis. Papá no quiso darme en adopción, mientras, mi abuelo Kenny tenía mi custodia. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ella volvió. Le dijo a Papá que lo amaba pero la rechazó. Tiempo después se esparció la noticia; Fue de vuelta a nosotros porque había contraído el SIDA y no tenía el dinero para costear los tratamientos. Creo que murió. Tenía tres años cuando sucedió así que no recuerdo mucho más que eso -Al terminar Eren quedó en un leve estado de shock sin poder decir nada- ¿Eren? -La voz de la chica sonaba muerta-.

—Lo siento -Logró musitar algo arrepentido por haber preguntado-.

—No es como si realmente importara -Seguía con el mismo tono frío de antes-Adiós -Dijo ella en un susurro y colgó-.

Tal vez no debió exigirle hablar de un tema que podría ser doloroso. Se sentía culpable pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirse totalmente.

—¿Escapadas juveniles? -Susurró incrédulo-.

Se le hacía difícil imaginar al Señor Levi de esa forma aunque ya había conocido ese lado "obscuro".

Mientras más pensaba seguía cayendo profundamente en el sueño hasta que sintió unas frías manos recorriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Dio un brinco exaltado dirigiendo su mirada al que lo manoseaba. Obviamente era su suegro. Lamentaba el no haberse vestido. Sólo aquella pequeña toalla cubría su hombría y entrada.

—¡¿Qué hace?! -Intentó empujarlo- ¡De-Deténgase! -No lo logró- ¡Esto es una violación!

—No es violación si ambos lo desean -Eren dejó de resistirse algo cohibido por la respuesta certera-.

¿Lo deseaba? Con todo su se- ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Él era heterosexual, tenía novia y le desagradaba por completo ese hombre. ¿Cierto...?

—¡Ngh! -Entre sus pensamientos no había notado que las manos del azabache hábilmente lo habían despojado de la única prenda que lo cubría-.

Estaba totalmente expuesto, vulnerable, deseoso, pero temeroso.

Se dejó ir mentalmente al sentir como su suegro tocaba su miembro que de a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Le causaba más placer que al hacerlo con Mikasa... Y eso que aún sólo eran roces superficiales o caricias simples.

_**¡Hola! Lamento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo [Dos semanas, ¿No?] pero tuve muchos problemas u.u**_

_**Primero, mi PC se estropeó. Enfermé y no tenía ánimos de escribir. Mi mamá me retuvo el celular y ahora que lo recuperé no tenía inspiración C': [Supongo que ya lo notaron] Creo que eso es todo xD Espero y les haya gustado éste capítulo, disculpen que haya sido tan corto y feito TnT**_

_**PD: Esta nota la estoy escribiendo el día... -Se va a revisar- Sábado 19/Abril/2015 a las... -Revisa otra vez- 2:50 P.M. No se preocupen, no es nada malo (?)**_

_**Quizá alguien lo notó, pero supongo que algunos no, así que lo diré; Edité el Fic porque cada que lo leo me da vergüenza ajena xD Ahora sí ya tengo más ánimos para continuar la historia.**_

_**Adiós, gatitos uwu**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


	8. Desilusión

Levi con una impresionante maestría masajeaba el pene del castaño pasando por el glande, apretándolo para luego bajar hasta la base presionando de vez en vez ciertos lugares haciéndole sacar pequeños gemidos ahogados, mientras sentía su extensión siendo recorrida.

Se sofocaba por apretar sus labios en un intento fuerte por callarse, pero era casi imposible, Levi después de todo era un hombre y sabía dónde se encontraban los puntos sensibles en sus cuerpos.

El mayor le iba a besar, pero claro, el maldito celular del azabache sonó, éste mismo miró el aparato con un desprecio infinito para luego soltar un "Tch." y salir de la habitación dejándolo todo a medias para ir a contestar la llamada, estaba algo encolerizado.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? -Preguntó de mala gana. Estaban tan cerca...-

—Deja a Eren -Pronunció lento esa voz femenina que conocía muy bien-

—No -Claramente no cedería ante su hija-

—Padre... Él no te recuerda. Acéptalo, yo gané -Escuchó una ligera risa presumida por parte de la chica-

—Y tú acepta que llámaste porque sabías que me lo iba a follar -Dijo sin inmutarse-

—¡Maldito enano! ¡Ni le alcanzas el cul...! -La pelinegro no terminó de insultarle, él cortó cansado-

Su hija era bastante amable con él, pero sabía que si se trataba del moreno era capaz de hacer y decir muchas cosas que creía hirientes.

Olvidando lo recientemente ocurrido volvió a la habitación, encontrándose así con una escena inesperada.

Eren con la cabeza entre sus piernas, la mano derecha a un lado, cayendo sobre la cama como si fuera un trapo o algo parecido, pero lo más extraño era ver ese líquido blanquecino escurriendo por ella.

Ése mocoso... ¿Acaso no podría haber esperado sólo un poco...? La llamada no había durado tanto.

—Oi, Eren -Llamó al castaño, iba a continuar, pero un pequeño gritito ronco por parte del otro lo interrumpió-

—¡No quiero esto! -Gruñó el menor- ¡Está mal! -Salió de su escondite y miró al azabache con cara afligida- ¡Mikasa confía en mí...! ¡No puedo hacerle esto! -El rostro del moreno estaba rojo, pero no como el del color de su típico sonrojo, ahora se notaba la frustración en sus expresiones-

—¿Y si no tuvieras una relación con ella, sería distinto? -Levi se sentó en la orilla de la cama, hacia el lado de la punta para no incomodar al ajeno-

—No lo sé -Admitió en un susurro-

—Debes decidir pronto, Eren -El que le llamara por su nombre evidenció aún más que el asunto era serio-

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, se quedaron en un silencio casi ensordecedor y bastante incómodo que sólo se acabó cuando Levi decidió irse.

Tal vez estaba presionando demasiado al muchacho, así que lo dejaría solo...

¡Ja! Ni él mismo creyó eso y menos cuando ya se encontraba de vuelta en la cama de Eren, abrazando al mismo por la espalda, colando sus manos por la ropa del menor, tocando cada lugar que podía.

Quería, deseaba grabar todo ese cuerpo en su memoria perfectamente, como no había tenido tiempo antes de hacerlo.

—Eren...~ -Canturreó en el oído del chico con cierta lascivia-

—Nh... -Su cuerpo se estremecía ante el tacto tan suave, pero erótico que le daba Levi. Lo podía sentir incluso dormido. Sí, dormido. Levi no había sido tonto y esperó a que el castaño se durmiera para manosear su cuerpo sin rechazos-

Una de las manos bajó hasta su abultada entrepierna y la acarició por sobre la delgada tela de la ropa interior que usaba, arrancándole un gemido gutural. Diferente a los otros que había escuchado hace un rato.

—Estás muy húmedo -Jadeó nuevamente en el oído del ajeno, la situación también lo estaba encendiendo a él-

—¡Ggha...! -Un movimiento diferente que hizo con su mano le provocó un espasmo al menor, haciendo que su espalda se curvara levemente, provocando que su trasero se pegara a su erección-

Le encantaban las reacciones honestas que recibía del cuerpo ajeno, eran simplemente perfectas, justamente lo que buscaba.

Lástima que sólo fuera así mientras Eren dormía, aunque definitivamente lo había logrado durante unos momentos mientras estaba consciente.

De pronto la anatomía del moreno se sacudió de tal forma que sorprendió al azabache quien pensó que Eren se había despertado, pero no fue así, sino que había alcanzado el clímax relajándolo a tal grado que parecía dormir con mayor profundidad.

—Más... -Se escuchó una débil voz que casi rogaba, o eso podía apreciar por el tono tembloroso-

Y creía que el mocoso estaba dormido.

—¿No te retractarás? -Era una buena posibilidad de tirarse al chico, ¡No podía desaprovechar!-

—No lo haré, Señor~ -El honorífico provocó estragos en él, haciendo que su cerebro se desconectara por breves segundos para luego ser conectado nuevamente, pero ahora sólo tenía un propósito y bastante claro-

Giró el cuerpo contrario para tenerlo de frente, quería ver sus muecas durante la faena, pero antes, debía hacer otra cosa...

Se acercó con sutileza a los belfos rosados y carnosos del menor para rozarlos con una suavidad que precisamente no lo caracterizaba, pero en verdad no quería cohibir a Eren y que éste se espantara nuevamente.

Ambos movían sus labios de forma acompasada, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y giraban sus rostros del lado contrario para así encajar mejor.

Las manos del muchacho fueron al cuello de su suegro y las del mismo se dedicaron a pasearse por el cuerpo ajeno, acariciando ocasionalmente su cintura para hacer que al joven cuerpo le recorrieran escalofríos, sin tener problema alguno para lograrlo.

Pronto, el beso se tornó más intenso gracias al gemido ahogado que había soltado Eren, dejándole una buena oportunidad al mayor para poder colar su lengua en su boca, explorando y degustando con calma toda la cavidad oral para poder memorizarla.

Era algo que quería recordar por siempre.

La mente del castaño se ocupaba en algo.

Sentía que no estaba bien la situación y no, no por la parte de la moral.

Sentía que los sucesos eran irreales, pero todo pensamiento de ese tipo se esfumó al sentir que una mano intrusa jugaba con sus pezones de forma intermitente arrancándole suspiritos tontos.

Ahora el calor de la habitación lo asfixiaba y sobre todo porque Levi se negaba a desistir de besarlo haciendo que perdiera el aliento todavía más rápido, sofocándolo.

Pero tuvieron que separarse.

—¡Hah...! -Gimió el moreno al sentir como Levi apretaba su tetilla derecha, había enviado una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo o así lo había sentido él, obligándolo a separar su cuerpo de el del otro, haciendo que sus manos soltaran el cuello del azabache para aferrarse a las sábanas-.

—Tienes una voz muy lasciva... -Susurró contra el cuello del menor... ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí y en esa posición?-

Levi besaba la suave piel de la sensible zona, lamiendo sólo con la punta de la lengua para tentar al joven, lo provocaba al punto de hacerle moverse inquieto, esperando que el siguiente movimiento que hiciera fuera más que sólo besos, lamidas o un jugueteo con sus pezones.

—Nngh... -La mano que Levi no estaba ocupando para demasiado descendió por el cuerpo del chiquillo hasta llegar a su erección palpitante. Sentía aquel bulto caliente y medianamente duro incluso a través de la tela, obviando el hecho de que Eren le había pedido que continúe sólo por la calentura que le hacía sentir el momento, pero eso no podía importarle menos-

Como Eren no sabía qué hacer, tímidamente posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Levi, dejándola reposar en la nuca de éste para jugar un poco con los cabellos negros que caían con gracia por ahí.

La otra fue a parar al pecho ajeno, acariciando por sobre la delgada camisa que llevaba su suegro.

Como incentivo, el mayor apretó con ligera fuerza la entrepierna del ajeno haciéndole saltar por la impresión que aquello le había causado.

Sentía su órgano sexual siendo estimulado tan deliciosamente, que veía nublado, su clímax estaba cerca.

—Estás por correrte, ¿No...? -Más que pregunta, había sonado como un tipo de burla, se le hizo bastante grosero, pero no podía responder por obvias razones-

—¡Ha... Agh! -Enterró sus uñas en lo que tenía más cerca; el pecho de Levi- ¡A-Ah...! ¡Le... vi...~! -Gimoteó con lujuria y otros sentimientos mezclados mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo... O eso hubiera deseado. Sintió una opresión tal en su falo que le fue imposible eyacular-

Consternado, el moreno le miró con una cara de confusión, reproche e incluso un sentimiento de cólera en un peligroso grado que sólo causó gracia al azabache, haciendo que riera un poquito, pero sólo un poco... Eren asustado, se olvidó por completo de su entrepierna dura y húmeda.

—Vaya, así que puedes hacer otra expresión más aparte de sonreír y poner esa cara de idiota sonrojado -Algo no calzaba en todo ese asunto... Levi sonriendo... Pero todo pensamiento con raciocinio se esfumó cuando unos delgados labios se posaron sobre los suyos, seguro podría acostumbrarse a eso pronto y no reaccionaría de forma asustadiza como lo hacía en aquel momento

—¿Sufres de eyaculación precoz, mocoso? -Lo preguntaba en serio. Le había parecido bastante rápido el tiempo en el que Eren iba a venirse, quizá porque todavía era un niño a sus ojos, y carecía de la experiencia que él poseía... O simplemente todo lo que vivían era demasiado irreal- Con eso bastará... Para ti -No entendió el significado de esas palabras- Es hora de usar esa boquita tuya de la forma correcta, Eren-

—¡¿Qu-Qué?! -La cara que puso era una perfecta expresión que no sólo causaba risa y ternura por partes iguales, también había algo de lástima-

—Vamos, no hay demasiada ciencia... Mikasa ya te lo ha hecho, ¿O me equivoco? -Su rostro tomó un color fresa intenso. ¿Cómo podía preguntar esas cosas tan fácilmente?-

—¡N-N...! ¡E-Es decir s-sí! ¡No! -Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por completo. Sentía que si decía algo más, moriría por los golpes del mayor... Después de todo, seguía siendo su suegro, pero también estaba tras él... Técnicamente no había forma de salir de esa situación incómoda sólo para él. Levi traía una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido-

—Tranquilo -Murmuró finalmente el azabache luego de acariciarle la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello como si fuera un perro- Si me la mamas, lo olvidaré -¡Ah! Eso era chantaje y del barato-

—Y-Yo... -Quería excusarse, pero le era imposible-

—Si lo necesitas, te daré instrucciones -Al parecer Levi estaba desesperado por una felación y de alguna forma eso hacía al moreno sentirse poderoso, pero a fin de cuentas, terminaría cediendo, él no podía decidir sobre esa situación, lo sabía-.

Viendo como el muchacho parecía ceder, él se acomodó en la cama separando las piernas y casi obligando al menor a posicionarse entre éstas con un movimiento rápido y experto.

Supo que Eren era ingenuo cuando le vio a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando a que le diera una orden, creyendo en su pequeña broma de darle instrucciones para una simple sesión de sexo oral.

No pudo evitar posar su mano en el suave rostro del morocho y acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, seguido de su mentón para finalizar en sus rosados belfos provocando que el color se acumulara en las mejillas regordetas del ojiverde.

Realmente lucía como un niño pequeño, sus orbes brillosos a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas... Le daban un aspecto precioso.

—¿Y ahora qué...? -No quería apresurarse ni nada, pero sentía un sentimiento incómodo con las tiernas caricias-

—Sólo abre la boca -Dudando, obedeció y abrió la boca exageradamente- Con eso es suficiente -Logró escuchar que susurró el mayor algo divertido por la forma tan desmesurada en que (el otro) había separado sus belfos el uno del otro- Saca la lengua y comienza -Con eso bastó-

Eren cerró los ojos después de acercarse a tal miembro viril, provocando unas suaves corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo del otro al sentir el tibio aliento del muchacho, quien pasó su sin hueso lentamente por el glande, probando el nuevo terreno que exploraba curioso, mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba y haciendo memoria de sus felaciones anteriores bajó un poquito más y pasó la lengua nuevamente e inevitablemente guió sus ojos al rostro del azabache, esperando sonsacarle una mueca porque ruidos sabía que no emitiría, pero tampoco vio cambio en su expresión haciendo que se desilusionara.

Debía esmerarse más por lograr que Levi exteriorizara el placer que le proporcionaría aunque la tarea era difícil y todavía no llegaba a la parte más compleja.

Recordó algo que lo volvía loco cada vez que Mikasa se lo hacía, así que lo puso en práctica.

Rozó con muchísimo cuidado el glande, sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte del mayor cuando sintió aquellos dientes apenas tocando su piel, y supo que había surtido el efecto deseado, pero no como esperaba.

Tal vez él era muy sincero con su cuerpo y reacciones y eso no podía hacer más que exasperarlo así que decidió que iría con todo a pesar de ser tan apresurado.

Cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones y llevándose rápidamente el trozo de carne erecto a la boca provocando que una gran parte quedara pegada a su mejilla dándole un aspecto gracioso.

Levi se hubiera reído de no ser porque si abría la boca seguramente se le escaparía un jadeo.

—Mgh... -Logró emitir Eren al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sumamente avergonzado e ignorante al hecho de que ese ruidito había provocado que toda la anatomía del mayor temblara-

—Hey, no te apresures -Articuló el más bajo con suma dificultad, forzando a que su voz no se quebrase lográndolo bien- Si lo haces así, te ahogarás -Aseguró a su pesar. Quería que el mocoso se la devorara-.

Haciendo caso omiso a Levi, decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás y debía continuar.

No era como si el deseo de llenarse la boca con esa erección fuera unilateral.

Cerró los ojos e intentó meter más del pene de Levi en su boca luego de despegarlo del interior de su mejilla logrando de esa forma que entrara otra porción, pero todavía no completo, sería algo difícil si no es que era imposible por el tamaño y diferencias.

Su boca era pequeña, en verdad lo era y ahora más que en otras ocasiones lo notaba, pero no le dio importancia, comenzando a retroceder para así iniciar un movimiento de vaivén como sabía por algunos vídeos que vio alguna vez en su pubertad y no se arrepentía, podía sacar algo de ahí y sus recuerdos de experiencias pasadas.

Continuó de esa forma simple, hasta que sintió cómo el líquido blanco llenaba su boca de forma pronta, escapándosele por las comisuras y un ruido nada erótico de fondo.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y despertó abruptamente con una terriblemente dolorosa erección que hacía una carpa en sus bóxers, notando que el horrible sonido era la alarma y el supuesto semen, era su propia saliva que se le escapaba al dormir con la boca abierta, dejando un río en la almohada.

—¿Qué fue eso? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, totalmente perdido e incluso pálido, mirando a la nada mientras se levantaba en modo automático para irse a duchar con agua fría para bajar su calentura y distraerse un poco de la desilusión que sentía, sin saber muy bien la razón.

No recordaba nada de lo que antes había sucedido, porque estaba confundido sobre cómo llegó a la habitación que compartía con Mikasa, incluso se preguntaba por qué estaba aun ahí si podría irse a su casa, pero recordó que su posesiva novia quería que él estuviera vigilado para que nada le pasara y aunque sabía que Levi iría también tras él, no haría nada para dañarlo.

Dejó los pensamientos que inundaban su mente por completo cuando las primeras gotas frías tocaron su piel, estremeciendo su ser.

_**Volví de la muerte :v (?)**_

_**En serio, millones de disculpas por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, tuve múltiples problemas con este capítulo, lo perdí dos veces :c Y me daba mucha flojera escribirlo, porque quería hacer lemon, no uno completo la verdad, porque eso es para cuando ya se amen 3 Así que por eso notarán que lo corté muy abrupto :'u Pero deseaba hacerlo así como una especie de disculpa por la tardanza, creo cx Y bueno, seguramente actualice en vacaciones, pero no prometo nada... En fin, espero que les guste si es que alguien todavía lee esto xD**_


End file.
